Carbon Copy
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Canada wakes up one morning to find a clone of himself in his bed... This "clone" who calls himself Manada insists on sticking around when France, America, England and Sealand come to visit. What is Canada going to do about the sexual tension between him, America and Manada? YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ, BE NICE! BOYS LOVE, BOY LIKES BOY, THAT KIND OF STUFF, EVENTUAL SEXYNESS!
1. Day 1

**I had the idea in my head for a while and thought it'd be a good idea to let it free for you guys to read because I've had a crappy ass week and it's only getting worse… Parents… I hope if I become one, I don't turn out like my mother…**

**This is another one of my stories that has Manada! Canada wakes up to find a clone of himself, but what will he do when this clone causes problems with him and America?**

**Don't worry, Manada isn't evil in this one, he's more tricky, dark and flirty than evil…**

**In a way this is like AmeriCan with Manada… So would this make it AmeriCan Man? I don't know what to call it…**

**Carbon Copy**

Canada's P.O.V.

I set my alarm clock to wake me up at 7 a.m. today. I was going to do what I do every morning: brush my teeth, make pancakes for Mr. Kumajiro and I, check in with my boss and goof off for the rest of the day. Just like always. My schedule is actually pretty boring because no one bothers to notice me at the world meetings… So I hardly ever go to meetings unless it concerns me… Although when I woke up this morning…

"Hey, wake up already." It's not normal for someone to wake me up… "Wake up already!"

Turns out my alarm clock had been on for the past 30 minutes and someone was waking me up to turn it off. So that's what I did. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I slept in…" Although when I looked back at the person… "Who are you? Why do you look like me?!"

"You moron, I'm Manada!" He poked my head. "How could you not know who I am?"

"I'm sorry." He looked like me from almost every angle, but he had longer hair, tied back in a pony tail… His eyes were slightly more red than mine too… "So, Manada, how exactly did you get here?"

"Nevermind that, I'm fucking starving! Make me something to eat!" He stretched his arms and legs. He's pretty muscular… He actually kind of reminds me of America because of how thin and strong they are at the same time… "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I'm not… I'm sorry, I'll go make breakfast now…"

I had to rush in the bathroom because he kept asking me to make breakfast… He's just about as rude as America too… Although he let me take my time when I made pancakes… I guess I should give him that. Then again…

"Hey, is this the only beer you have?" He'd drank all of my beer… I don't get drunk all the time, but I do love a good Molson every now and then. I bought a case yesterday, but he already drank 10 out of 12 cans… And in the morning too… He burps loudly too… "I need more…"

"You drank almost everything!"

"I'm sorry.."

"If you're so thirsty, just go to the convience store and buy a case!"

"You only bought one case!?"

"I don't drink too often… Or at least I don't drink every day like some of the others…" When I felt a finger go down my spine, I thought I was in big trouble…

"It's just that when you do house wife things like this…" He whispered something in my ear that I couldn't repeat for the life of me. But he didn't make it any better when he said: "So in order to keep myself from doing that I drink!"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU THAT WELL!" I hit him with the spatula, it was still hot because I was using it to flip the pancakes… I didn't mean to… Or want to hit him… I guess I kind of snapped. But even after I hit him (and you could still see some light burn marks) he didn't make a big deal out of it. Instead he hugged me from behind.

"You're perfect." I tried to ignore the fact he was biting my ear and continued cooking. When I finally finished I had to push him away.

"Honestly… We share the same face, don't you think your behavior is a little bit awkward?" Instead of listening to me, he was eating his pancakes at the counter, he didn't even bother to put maple syrup on them… Wait, no syrup?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't put maple syrup on your pancakes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"What did I do?"

"I put syrup on my pancakes all the time!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"How could you eat plain pancakes with no syrup or butter?!"

"Because the faster I eat, the faster I could…" He whispered something horrible in my ear again. And please don't ask me what he said because if I repeat it, I will die and have Papa on my case…

"Are you sick or something?" I grabbed my plate of pancakes and sat down at the table. I drenched them in syrup. "And would you stop making perverted comments?"

"Well I'm sorry, I call em as I see em…" I watched him roll up one pancakes and eating it in one bite… ONE BITE… Whoever this guy is, I hope his manners improve…

"So… Manada, was it? I don't really know how you got into my bed or why you kind of look like me, but is there any chance you can… Uh… I don't know… Le-?"

"No, I'm staying right here."

"What's the matter with you?!"

"I should ask you the same thing… I just wanna stick around so I can take care of you…" Me? He's staying for me?

All I could do was stay silent and eat my pancakes…

"Don't tell me you don't want me to stay… Besides, I can help around the house."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to go…"

"Why?"

"Well my family's coming over today, so I really have to get ready for when they arrive. They're staying for the weekend too… It's an extra long vacation…"

"So who are they?"

"My brother America, my fathers England and France… And my distant brother Sealand.*"

"See, I can help with that." He seemed insistent enough… It really surprised me how he suddenly changed from a pervert into a care taker… Shocking actually… He even poured orange juice for me without me having to ask. "Besides, it's important to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah… But why-?" All of a sudden he took my pancakes. "HEY, THAT WAS THE LAST BITE!"

He taunted me, holding the piece between his teeth. "It's just because…" What happened next I don't wanna say… But… I guess you could say I got the last bite in a way I didn't want to… In a way that made both our mouths get covered with syrup… "I like you."

That's what he said… But what am I doing to do if this maniac meets my family?

**Hehehehehe… Oh Manada, you big perv… Incase Canada was a bit too shy for your taste and you don't understand what happened… You could say Manada fed Canada with his mouth… HE WAS SMOOCHED!**

**I love Manada… He contrasts so well with Canada and he wears that uniform in such an awesome fashion… I wanna make that red coat… What is the uniform called exactly? Is it a ranger uniform? I wanna make one for myself, but I currently have no r****ed fabric…**

**There will be AmeriCan as well as some FrUK… Just keep looking forward to it as I upload more chapters!**

***Incase you're wondering... Sealand was built by the Brittish and the French... Making him their child when you think about it... So maybe the F.A.C.E. family should be the F.A.C.E.S. family...**


	2. Day 1 part 2

**This story is more popular than I expected! I love ManadaxCanada too! I got 23 e-mails reguarding my fanfiction (which is the most I've ever gotten) and when this story got 5 favorites and 5 fallowers I could almost cry… My week had been so crappy and I felt like throwing myself out the window a few times… I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE MY REASON FOR WRITING IN GENERAL! NOW I WANNA GET MY ORIGANAL WORK PUBLISHED SO YOU CAN ALL READ IT!**

**This one is for all my readers for all my stories who support me and keep coming back every time. Thank you so god damn much TT_TT**

**Don't worry, those were tears of joy.**

**Carbon Copy**

Canada's P.O.V.

Suprisingly enough, that Manada guy is pretty good at cleaning up. He made the whole house look spotless. The only room he didn't clean up was my room, he was busy cleaning all the bathrooms and guest rooms. He even mowed the lawn… He was still working outside when I decided to bring him some lemonade.

"Hey Manada, you've been working really hard so…" He stopped his work, looking straight at me… But the way he looked at me… It was as if… He was stripping me down with his eyes? "Um, is something wrong?"

"Not really…" He walked to me, making me back away slightly. I thought for sure he was going to do something perverted again, but he just took the glass and drank it in one sitting… "Thank you."

"Yeah, any time…" Maybe today was the wrong day to wear shorts and a plaid t-shirt… I wasn't wearing much else…"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it? Do you need anymore help?"

"No, it's nothing. I was just wondering… What's your human name?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well my family and I represent the countries of the world and to get by amoung the humans, we go by aliases… So… My human name is Matthew Williams… What about you?"

"Code names huh? Max… I guess… Yeah, Max Williams. I guess you can call me that…"

"Okay, well that's good to know." I don't know what it is about him, but he's kind of… Scary yet friendly… "Um…"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry… I should probably start cooking now…" I went back into the house like the coward I was… How could I tell him that I thought he was nice? How could I ask him to behave himself when my family came over? What will my family think? I don't know what I'm thinking anymore… I'll just start cooking right now…

I was going to make a variety of food because everyone would be staying for the next 5-7 days… The vacation was extra long, Spring Break used to be longer, but what can you do? I thought it'd be a good opportunity to break out the barbeque and party foods. But Papa is so picky and always make his own haute cuisine… Then my other papa burns everything he cooks…

This is going to be a long day…

**Short and sweet, but the family comes over next chapter! Holy crap!**


	3. Day 1 part 3

**I didn't go to school today… I'm probably gonna get in trouble, but… Whatever… I hope I can still make friends and get the academic help I need…**

**Aside from my falling asleep almost every time I close my eyes, here's the next chapter!**

**Carbon Copy**

Canada's P.O.V.

So Manada and I were cleaning the house from top to bottom and cooking for when everyone got here. He's surprisingly good at what he does… Now if he'd stop trying to bite me or touch my butt every now and again he'd be the perfect care taker… What's the matter with him? I was clearing out some boxes from the basement when the doorbell wrang.

"Oh no…" I said almost instinctively… Family gatherings were pretty rare for us so whenever we got together it was usually something huge. This time it was only Spring Break, but still… There's always some amount of drama…

"Hey Canada, are you there?" France's voice. When Canada looked out the window, he appeared to have a lot of luggage.

"Hey Papa… Where are the others?"

"Parking… I'm warning you though, Britain is angry today… I don't really know why…"

"I see…" Britain and France have been at eachothers throats ever since I could remember… It was normal for one of them to complain about the other…

"Can you help me with my bags?"

"How much stuff did you bring?"

"Enough clothes for the week and I even brought some wine. I got it just for you Mon Cherie." I carried a few of Papa's bags and he let himself in. Almost immediately he planted himself on the couch. "You don't know how exhausting it is driving with those people… It was such a small car too…"

Britain's car isn't that small, so that must mean…

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" America came through my front door with 4 bags of luggage. "Hey Canada, you got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"I was making lunch for everyone but-."

"SEALAND, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I could hear Britain. America hugged me quickly before racing to the kitchen in search of food. I wonder if he'll run into Manada…

"NO WAY YOU JERK!" Sealand… I knew it was him because he always called England a jerk…

"IF YOU CONTINUE TO MIS-BEHAVE I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR DS!"

"JUST TRY ME YOU LIMEY BASTARD!"

Oh no… Something tells me there's going to be a fight…

America's P.O.V.

Driving all the way to Canada's house was a tiring adventure that made me starving by the time I got to the front door… I didn't want to dis-respect him though so I gave him a hug. But I'm starving… Although, when I went to the kitchen, I found myself stunned… And confused…

"Who are you?" There was this guy who looked almost exactly like Canada, but with longer hair and he's wearing those Mounted Police uniforms! "The main course isn't ready yet. So I'll have to ask you to eat something else or just wait until it's done."

"Um…" I didn't know what to say… I just saw Canada in the living room… So, this couldn't be him… It must've been someone else… Right? "Okay?"

He just continued working, I guess he was Matt's personal chef? I just tried searching the kitchen for something to eat… I didn't find much, nothing I would eat anyway… "Um… Do you have any burgers?"

"I'm almost done making them… They should be just about done frying in that deep fryer over there."

"FRIED CHICKEN BURGERS, SERIOUSLY? I THOUGHT FOR SURE HE WAS GONNA USE THE BARBEQUE AND START GRILLING THEM! WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?!"

"DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT CANADA!" Before I knew it, I was on the floor… Whoever this guy is… I don't think I like him… I mean, seriously, who wouldn't want a nice juicy burger over the grill? I could understand not wanting to disrespect Matt, but this guy is psycho! Then I felt his hand creeping on my neck… "If you say something bad about him again I won't forgive you… I'll never forgive you."

"Fine, I'm sorry… I just thought for sure we'd cook the burgers like they do at my place!"

"I'll keep you alive this time." He got off of me, but he didn't bother to help me up… "You shouldn't complain about Canada. If you do, you'll have to deal with me…"

**DUM DUM DUM! TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE!**


	4. Day 1 part 4

**I missed school today because I think I'm catching a cold. My uncle said I looked terrible… Although if I miss anymore school I think I'll get in big trouble… I don't wanna get in trouble… And I wanna go to school on Friday to see my beloved little China again! I worry about him… I even researched stalkers just for him!**

**Carbon Copy**

America's P.O.V.

That guy who looked like Mattie actually freaked me out. I don't really know what to say but… Does Mattie know about this?

"Hey America, what's the matter?" Canada showed up behind me, he tapped my shoulder. He scared the crap out of me. But I can tell it was the Canada who let me in. "You don't look too good."

"I'm sorry… I'm allright, why wouldn't the hero be allright?" I lied, I was terrified. "Hey, can you show me to my room?"

"You'll be staying in the room next to mine. I cleaned it up a while ago. I figured it would be perfect because it's close to the kitchen and the bathroom…" I felt a little less uneasy after that… I sighed.

"Thanks…" But I haven't stayed over in a while so… "Can you show me the way?"

"Right this way." He took me there, it was clean, spotless even. He hooked up a TV in the room just for me too. There was even a place I could plug in my laptop.

"Thanks a lot Mattie."

"Um.. Hey… Since we're using our human names…" He seemed nervous, Mattie was always like this… "Do you think I can call you Alfie just like when we were kids?"

Alfie, seriously? He hasn't called me that in years… "Um, sure, okay."

"Thank you. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

"No, wait, don't go there!"

"Huh? Why?"

"There was this guy, in the kitchen, he looked exactly like you! He tried choking me! He pinned me down to the floor! He could've killed me!"

"Oh, you mean Manada? He'd never do anything like that."

"Manada? You know him?"

"Yeah… It's kind of a long story…"

How could Mattie know an ass hole like that? How is it remotely possible? They look almost the same, but they're completely different people! I just don't get it… What if he tries hurting Mattie? "Um…"

"What's the matter?"

"Has… Has he… SO WHAT IS THAT GUY ANYWAY? IS HE A HUMAN OR A COUNTRY? WHO AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE?"

"Calm down… I'm assuming he's a country because we look almost the same and because we have similar names… I wonder if he's supposed to represent one of my provinces… Although I doubt that…" He left… What am I gonna do now?

Canada's P.O.V.

I wonder what Alfie was talking about… Wow… Even calling him Alfie feels strange… We were raised almost like brothers, although I never really viewed him as a brother in the biological sence… Does that make sence? We're not really genetically related and we grew up in 2 different locations for the most part… The only reason we are reffered to as siblings is because it's easier to explain and because we were raised by Britain and France… Even when I first met him it didn't really feel like much of a brotherly relationship… I'd view us as half-brothers or maybe distant relatives… But he thinks of us as brothers, whenever he can remember me that is…

I'm actually somewhat relieved that Manada's here because he can help me out and help people remember I even exsist… When I went back to the kitchen, he was almost done cooking (how does he work so fast?).

"Oh, hey."

"You made all of this yourself?"

"Most of it…"

He'd made a variety of different food, he even finished cooking the burgers I made (fried chicken, I figured it was a healthier alternative to what America likes). He'd also made pot eu fu (Papa France likes it), a plate of scones (Papa England's favorites) and it looked like he was working on making a cake… He even brought out a few drinks and cleaned the drinking glasses…

"You work so hard, I feel bad for not helping more…" He dropped what he was doing and walked toward me… I don't know why I backed away but he cornered me. I was up against the fridge, old magnets digging into my back. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"How could you do anything wrong when you're flawless?" He lifted my chin and did something unmentionable again. Although I can't really complain this time because… Well because… Wait, is that lemonade? He kind of tastes like lemonade… I don't even know why… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I pushed him away and wiped my mouth quickly. My face felt hot…

"What was that?!"

"I'm sorry, it looked like you needed cheering up…"

"Why do you keep doing things like that?!"

"Because I hate seeing you sad, and you look cute as fuck when you get all shy and innocent…"

He pinned me against the fridge… What the hell is wrong with him? And why do I feel his hand on my ass? And why does he keep biting my neck? AND WHY DO I ACTUALLY ENJOY THIS?

"Is it good?"

I couldn't reply… I couldn't even think of any words… If I could've said something, what I would've said at that moment might've been inappropriate considering the fact my family was staying over… Why is this so enjoyable anyway? I couldn't answer him so I guess he gave up and bit my neck way too hard. I ended up screaming.

"What the hell?" Why did America have to show up now of all times?

America's P.O.V.

I went to the kitchen because I was hungry and wanted to talk to Canada more about this Manada freak… But there they were… I couldn't do much of anything except stand there in shock… He's practically molesting Mattie before my eyes and I can't do anything about it…

"Hi Alfie…"

"Oh, it's you again…"

"What's going on here?"

"It's nothing to worry about Alfie, just forget about it!" He pushed Manada away and slapped him across the face. "I'm going to go serve everyone… You two behave yourselves!" He walked away with his face all red. Manada just stood in place touching his cheek. It was still red because he just got slapped.

"What did you do to my-?"

"He's hot as hell, I can't exactly help myself… Sometimes you have to go on your instincts…" Manada looked right at me. "Isn't that what you're thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" What was he talking about? Canada's like my brother… I can't let him do those things to him! Sure I did ask Matt to marry me and become my 14th state once but that was way back!

"You like him too, right?"


	5. Day 1 part 5

**Missed school again today because I was sick. I've been getting these terrible headaches in school lately, which is odd because I've been taking my medication regularly (one of the withdrawl side effects is headaches). I don't know what causes them… It was so bad yesterday and today I spent the past 2 days sleeping… My teacher is bullying me into going back though… I'm really starting to hate her guts… But as far as she knows, I'm just an innocent little school girl! Hahaha… I must embody both Canada and Manada!**

**I just wish I could be more Manada-like around my cute little Panda… He's so fucking cute! And he has the best taste in music! He got me hooked on Breaking Benjamin! Although it's kind of awkward for me to refer to him as my panda isn't it? I think I'll stick to calling him China… Even though he hates it (but it's not like he knows about my fanfic anyway XD)**

**Carbon Copy**

America's P.O.V.

"You like him too, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! We're brothers, we have the same face, same parents and everything!" I didn't really know what else to say, this guy was putting me in a corner here… I just witnessed him molest Mattie! I can't let this ass hole win!

"Well if you're not claiming him, I guess that means more for me!"

"Hey wait just one second you ass!" What the hell am I doing?

"Oh, you got something to say after all? Canada. Is. Mine. Get. Over. Your. Fucking. Self." As he said that last part, he began working. Is he making cake or something? How girly is that? Macho men don't do stuff like that. Mexico is probably one of the manliest people I know and I've never seen him do that…. The dude makes great tacos though… NO I'M GETTING OFF TOPIC!

"No, you're no good for Canada!"

"How so?" He looked back at me in a way that sent a chill down my spine. He held a knife in his hand. I felt myself taking one step back, even though my brain wanted to beat the crap out of him. "I've been taking care of him since this morning. He appreciates what I do, we take care of each other, we sleep in the same bed, and most importantly he's hot as hell. Have you ever got around to touching that ass? It's sweet." He had this perverted look on his face that made me sick… Now I really wanna beat this guy.

"I'm back…" Canada. Crap, I can't do anything!

Canada's P.O.V.

I came back to the kitchen. I served Papa France and England some food because they seemed hungry and angry as it is… France insisted on waiting until everyone came in the room, but Britain began eating right away. Then he took Sealand's DS away and it got really ugly… But I won't bore you with the details…

"Hi you guys."

They both stood silent. I don't know what it is with these two… Manada's been nice to me despite some of his more perverse behavior… America's always been there for me even though he forgets about me most of the time… So why is it that the tension in the room is so heavy?

"So, why don't you guys take a break? I'll handle the rest by myself…"

"No, really it's fine. Besides, I'm making something special just for you." Manada stopped what he was doing and pulled me aside. He must've known how nervous I was because he pushed my hair back and squeezed my hand (gently, thank god). "Don't worry about anything, just go be with your family. Allright?"

"Um okay… But I feel bad about making you work so hard… I don't want you to feel like you-." I could feel him lean in for the disgusting part but something got in the way.

"OKAY, YOU GUYS ARE GETTING KIND OF TOUCH-FEELY, DON'T YOU THINK?!" America put his hand and his foot in between us. He pushed Manada away and took me aside, taking me to the living room. He whispered in my ear so Manada wouldn't hear. "Look, who the hell is he? Don't let him disrespect you like that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly!"

"Well… He's just so big and so… Perverted…"

"You shouldn't let a pervert like that dominate you!"

"I don't know what to do about him though… He's just so loud and so forward about how he feels…" I couldn't exactly lie… He was forward in a way that makes him get noticed and he's confident… I sort of wish I could be like him… Only I'm not a pervert…

"I'm not going to let him take over your life!" America took me by the shoulders. "Besides, you're my bro, I can't let him defile you like that."

"Um… What are you saying America?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm going to have to protect you over the next week or so… Or at least until he goes away." And so I found myself in a strange position… Who should I trust? Who should I side with? I ignored that strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and sat with everyone in the living room. We all ate like a family for once…

**I'm making Catherine Cosplay! I love that game! I like Catherine more than Katherine though… The latter is too serious and boring for me, gets mad too easily and expects perfection… Both catherines are insane if you ask me, so in real life I would pick neither, BUT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO COSPLAY AS CATHERINE BECAUSE HE OUTFIT IS CUTE AND I LOVE HER CHARISMA! She has charisma and confidence and social skills I only wish I had… HOPEFULLY I CAN GET MY DRESS DONE BY FRIDAY WHEN I GET TO SEE CHINA AGAIN! WOO!**


	6. Day 1 going into Day 2

**I'm too upset to do my usual little intro/rant thingies so here we go…**

**Heads up: This chapter contains SEXYNESS! And by sexyness, I mean MAN ON MAN!**

**Carbon Copy**

Canada's P.O.V.

Everyone seemed tiered from the trip so the fun ended really early… It was only 9:30 and everyone's already tiered. Including me… I brushed my teeth and took a shower and I got into bed…

"It's about time you got in here…" I felt a hand on my hip and one on my butt.

"Holy crap, Manada what are you doing here?!" But before I could ask him any more questions, 3 fingers got stuffed in my mouth.

"You know how hard it is to avoid you? I've been dying to do this all day…"

He stuffed his fingers deeper into my mouth, rubbing his pelvis up against my butt. I wanted to ask what was wrong with him but at the same time it felt so good… Why does it feel nice?

"I'm already getting hard… Why do you have to be so god damn sexy?!" Manada was an animal, he'd touched me in ways I never imagined being touched in before. He took his fingers out of my mouth, all 3 of them coated in my siliva. Then I could feel something wet press against my butt. "Hey Manada, why are we doing this again?"

"Because resisting that sexy body of yours is so god damn difficult!"

"But I-." I could feel something small and wet go inside, it was pushed in slowly in a way that made it hurt and feel amazing at the same time. I bit the bed sheets to avoid screaming. "Stop that hurts."

"I'm sorry, it only hurts for a little bit."

"STOP THAT!"

America's P.O.V.

I was just beginning to fall asleep when I heard a loud noise. Sounded like someone's head being banged against the wall… I woke up immediately…

"Hey wait a second…" I got up, opened the door and looked all over the house…

I looked on the second and third floors, even in the attic and the basement… I couldn't find anything. I even woke up France and Iggy to help me look, but after finding nothing they got pissed at me and went back to sleep. On the way back to my room though…

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO STOP!"

Canada's voice? I opened the door to his room. "Hey what's wrong?" What I found though… Was very disturbing…

"Just bear it a little longer…"

"I can't, it hurts…"

"Is it that good?"

"Yeah… I hate you… You did this to my body… I can't tell pain from pleasure anymore…"

They were fucking right in front of me… They didn't even notice I was there…

"As long as it doesn't hurt in a bad way you're fine. I-." Canada screamed, Manada just stood silent… Then I witnessed when they both came. Both let out sighs of relief… But how could they do that? But it went from bad to worse when that bastard Manada looked directly at me. He smirked, but all I could do was go back to my room and try forgetting what I just saw.

Canada's P.O.V.

"Hey, wasn't that America just now?" My eyes were covered up.

"That was just a shadow…" Manada was lying down on top of me. He made me experience something so rough and intense yet it felt good all at the same time… It was painful, but It felt euphoric. My heart was aching for reason I couldn't indicate. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I don't really have any words to describe it, but yeah…" He kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me." He sighed. "It was your first time, right?"

Wrong. America was actually my first time… Back when we were under British rule and when he wanted his independence, he really wanted to make me his 14th state… And apparently the only way he knew how was… Well… What Manada did but not as good. Actually it hurt a lot more than it did just now… Wait, what am I thinking? Overall, Manada wasn't my first time, America was. He's the one who took my virginity away… So I burned down the white house with Britain as retribution… He was pissed about that.

None the less, when Manada asked me again I said that he was my first time and not America… After that he said he wouldn't ask any more questions because I needed my rest.

The next morning wasn't easy though…

My butt was sore from the torture it endured the night before. It hurt to sit up. "This is all his fault…"

"Hey babe, wake up already!" Crap… He was shaking me awake before I knew it. "I'm making breakfast. I made bacon, scambled eggs, pancakes… WAKE UP!" I thought he was going to kick me out of bed so I could wake up but instead he did something worse. He jumped on top of me, mounting me just like last night.

"No more… That was too much for me…"

"Oh good, you're up."

What am I going to do now?

**Poor Canada… America and Manada are after his ass…**

**I think I'm becoming Manada toward my little China… He's so cute… My Scandinavian friend thinks I'm in l'amour with him (China). All I know is that the next time I see him, I'll hopefully be dressed up as Catherine. I'm half-way done with that costume!**

**If my school spirit week (hopefully this coming spring) will do another Around the World day. I would so be Manada in my Mounted Police uniform! If I can find a red jacket that is… I have to start looking now…**


	7. Flashback to Day 1

**Taking a break from my homework… I wasn't able to concentrate on it very much today for more reasons than one and I have to e-mail it to my teacher by midnight TONIGHT!**

**I need a bunch of alarm clocks to go off at once at my place… My Scandinavian friend even tried waking me up (he's staying over for Regents Week) and said I must've been dead… I woke up at 1:30 at noon. Wanted to do my homework at 3 but my little sister was bothering me to make cake… A lot of crap happened…**

**But a good thing that came out of today: I discovered what this ManadaxCanada pairing is reffered to by the fans. It's called Red Velvet Pancakes or Canadacest by most fans… The fangirls ruined red velvet cake for me… I won't be able to eat it without laughing now! I hope we don't have any red velvet icecream in the fridge of I'm gonna die…**

**Carbon Copy**

**-Flashback to the day before-**

"So Canada, whose your new friend?" France asked, eating a scone.

"This is-." Canada had been inturupted.

"He's a total dick." America planted himself on the couch. "Hey Canada do you have any coke?"

"America please don't make fun of him!" Canada shouted. "He's a nice person if you get past all the perversion…"

"Perversion? Sounds like someone I know." Britain ate a scone as well, looking at France.

"Mon Ami, why are you looking at me?"

"For crying out loud…" Sealand grumbled, sitting in his seat and in a bad mood without his DS. "Hey Leaf-Land, I'm bored!"

"I'm Canada…"

"Do you have anything interesting in your house?"

"Well Manada is making cake…"

"Man-ada?" France asked.

"Um… Yeah, I don't know either… That's his name and stuff…" Canada panicked, not knowing how to explain his situation. How would you say you met someone that same morning when you woke up in bed? "No offence but why are you asking these questions now?"

"It's nothing really… It's just uncommon to see you with company other than us…" France explained.

"Indeed… So who is he exactly? Is he a human?" Britain asked.

"Well…"

"Whoever he is, he's terrible! You shouldn't be around him!" America shouted, eating a fried chicken burger. "I don't think I'll be able to stick around if he's here."

"Who is this guy you're all talking about?" Sealand asked.

"Canada's new friend." France teased. "Right?"

"Well…" Canada panicked even more. However, he was spared.

"Allright, cake is in the oven, time to party!" Manada appeared, putting his hand on Canada's shoulder. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Max Williams. I'm the guy living with this doe-eyed S.O.B."

"Doe-eyed?!" Canada asked out of shock.

"Well I call em as I see em… You have cute eyes."

"Hohohon… Doesn't this remind you of us Angleterre?"

"Shut your face you frog!"

"Fucking bastard… Maple molester…"

"I wish Latvia was here…"

**-Flashback Over-**


	8. Day 2

**My youtube videos are going very well nowaways… My most popular ones are my failed pick up line videos… I recently came out with a Hetalia 2p pick up line video… Some 2p county role players responded! I like the role players, I find them entertaining… So I play around and try to brighten their days a bit whenever they comment… I have 2 hetalia roleplayers as my subscribers… Romano and 2p England!**

**Anyway, I'm taking a break and writing for you all!**

**Carbon Copy**

America's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but remember what I walked in on last night… They didn't even realize I was there… Manada smirked at me and that made me run away… I'm such a coward… How can I be a hero when I run away? How will I confront Canada about this? But before I could think about how to confront him, I bumped into him on my way to the crapper…

"Hi America."

"Oh, sorry about that…" He looked tiered. I wouldn't blame him though… "Um… Did you sleep well?" What kind of question was that? I'm so stupid!

"Good I think…"

Canada's P.O.V.

Did America see me after all? I don't know how to confront this issue… Manada just started touching me out of no where and one thing lead to another… So I can't say I didn't like it… It was actually nice… Rough, but nice enough… It was just the way he appeared so suddenly… He was dominating, but…

"Hey, are you allright?"

"I'm sorry America… I have to go to the bathroom." I ran into the bathroom before he could ask me any questions but he suddenly put his foot in the door.

"I-I was gonna take a shower, can I go in?" America was acting weird… But it's allright I guess. We've taken baths together as kids… And he already knows what I look like naked…

"Um… Sure thing…" I let him in. He already had his towel and a change of clothes. I began brushing my teeth. He started taking off his clothes.

"Hey Canada, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Where does Max-no-maybe I should say Manada… Where does he sleep?"

I spit out the toothpaste. "Why do you ask?'

"I was just kind of curious…"

"Oh?"

"It's just that he seems like… How should I say it?"

"He's kind of rough around the edges, but he has taken care of me…"

"Yeah… Maybe I should just get to the point…"

Holy crap, he really did see me, didn't he? "What are you saying Alfie? Why are you asking me these things?"

"I saw what he did to you last night… I heard a noise so I checked your room and there you were…" Mother of maple he said it… "I saw you, he saw me! Please tell me the truth, I don't want you to get hurt."

He really saw me… But how should I tell him? What do I say?

"Please answer me!" America shook my shoulders, he pushed me up against the sink. "What did he do? Did he hurt you? Was it on purpose or did he-?"

"Calm down Alfie, I'm fine!" I shouted it out of nowhere. "He didn't hurt me. It was just really sudden is all…"

"You sounded like you were in pain!"

"It did hurt a little but… It felt nice…" I could feel my face get hot. I looked away, I didn't want America to see me like this.

America was quiet for a minute or two… But the silence stopped and he hugged me close. "I don't want him near you…"

"Alfie? What's going on?" But before I could ask him he did something I can't mention… He did it for a good 2 minutes, but by the time we were separated I was out of breath. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I bet he doesn't kiss you like I do, huh?"

"Alfie, that's nasty!"

"I DON'T WANT THAT ASSHOLE NEAR YOU!" He was still holding me, tighter than before making it hard to breathe. "Come on Mattie… You'll be helpless without me here to protect you…"

"America let go…" I was trying to push him away, but he was strong… But I felt something poke me… That's when I realized. "Alfie… You're naked… Aren't you?"

Then he let go, looking down. His underpants slipped off, the American flag on his ankles. "HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY!" He covered himself up. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Tell me something, you're asking me this so I can be your 51st state, aren't you?"

"No… I was mad and in need of my independence back then!"

"You still used me that one time. I still have the faded scars to prove it!"

"I'm not trying to make you my 51st state! What I'm worried about it that bastard hurting you!"

"He didn't hurt me!"

"Prove it. Strip down." What the hell? "Show me. He didn't leave any scars, right?"

"You're blowing this out of proportion!"

"You refusing just makes me more suspicious! Loose the clothes or I strip you down!"

"NO!"

America's P.O.V.

"You're not giving me much of a choice!" I had to see for myself… What I saw I couldn't forget. I've always been protecting Mattie. I have to, with countries like Russia after him, I have to make sure he's safe. I won't let some new meat whose not even a country hurt him! I gave him another minute. He started taking off his pants first. "Thank you."

He took everything off slowly. I made him lean over the sink and I examined him for myself. "Alfie?"

"I won't hurt you, just be a good boy." I looked at his back, nothing there. I looked at his legs, but still nothing. "The next part might hurt a little bit."

"Alfie what are you-AH!"

"So it does hurt." I just poked the outside of his butt and he screams like a girl. "If it hurts that much on the outside…" I licked my fingers. I still had to see. I didn't even stick the tip of my fingers in that hole when he screamed.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!"

"So he did hurt you."

"No he didn't!" He tried to kick me when he turned around, but he failed and I noticed something on his neck and side.

"Yes… What's this on your neck?" I poked it, it was a purple bruise, fairly small. He winced. "Then what's this on your side?" A small scratch. It looked like it was still healing.

"He's rough, but so what? He takes care of me…" He looked nervous, but I just held him closer.

"No… Remember? I'm the hero. So I'll take care of you."


	9. Day 2 part 2

**Haven't been to school lately… It's windy at my place today… If I did go to school today I probably would've got a panic attack (my biggest fear is heavy winds).**

**But I also can't stop thinking about the guy I like… My little Panda/China… He's so cute… It's all his fault I can't sleep at night! I wanna pull a Manada on him and just grab him up, stuff him in a bag, take him home and... Like I said, it's his fault I'm like this! Hopefully I can see him tomorrow. I just hope the wind dies down because me and my dog (a Chihuahua) have been having on and off panic attacks all day and night (I stood up to 5 o'clock in the morning trying to calm her down)…**

**I wonder what I'll talk about with China next time I see him… God dammit he's adorable… Although he hates it when I call him China, it's not like he knows about my fanfic anyway so, whatever! I just hope he kept the little toy panda I gave him.**

**Carbon Copy**

America's P.O.V.

"Hey, America?"

"What's the matter?"

"Um… No offence, but can you let go of me now?" I let go of Canada… He sat down on the tile floor. "Um… Can you please… Not tell anyone about this?"

"It'll be our secret. Don't worry about it." I rubbed my fingers through his hair. It's surprisingly soft. "Hey, I know this might sound weird… But do you want to take a bath together?"

"Huh?"

"Like old times, remember?" Being with him like this reminded me of when we were kids… I mean, sure we're brothers, but I still have to defend him. And I don't mind him seeing the Empire State Building if you know what I mean… "Come on Mattie it'll be okay."

"Well… The only problem is that the bathtub is acting funny… So we'll have to use the shower…"

"The shower?" I looked in the corner of the room. It looked small, but big enough to fit two people… So I opened the glass door, dropped my underpants. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Canada's P.O.V.

I don't exactly know how it happened myself but America convinced me to take a shower with him… The shower was tiny… It was really only meant for one person. But sometimes a good change of pace is best, so I just let him have his way…

"Hey Mattie, let me wash your back." He took all of my soap and a sponge that must've belonged to France (it was pink and very feminine looking).

"Um… Okay." So I leaned against the wall while he washed my back. It was actually kind of relaxing. I can't realy see without my glasses though… I hope he didn't use up all of my favorite soap… I hope he didn't us anything too strong either…

"Hey Matt, does your butt still hurt?"

"Huh? Why do you ask Alfie?"

"Well it seemed really sore so-."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so…" After that it was silent for a few minutes while he washed my back. There was steam everywhere, hot water pouring from the shower head. But the silence was ruined and someone bit my ear.

"America what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it…" He's beginning to sound like Manada… "Hey don't complain, it's not like it's the first time we've done these kinds of things…"

"You had no idea what you were doing back then either…"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's true!"

"Honestly, I do nothing but help you and all you do is give me complaints!" Then he grabbed my CN Tower… "America don't touch that!"

"It's better than having the Empire State Building up your butt though, right?" He forced me up against the wall.

America's P.O.V.

I don't really know why, but Canada just seemed really cute all of a sudden and I couldn't really help myself… Sure we are brothers and I tried to make him my 14th state but… The past is the past! Right now he just looks… I can't even think of the right word. He was up against the wall, I was holding him from behind, one hand traveling up and down his chest and the other on his cock. I think he calls his the CN Tower… Why is that? I have no clue…

"America please, you're squeezing it too hard!"

No wonder Manada practically molested him… Sure what he did was wrong, but I can understand why… He's adorable… What exactly am I thinking? Do I?

"America stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry, I was too rough…" I let him go. He kicked my pelvis before running out of the shower. He was still soaking wet…

"For crying out loud!"

And for the first time in my history as a Hetalia fanfic writer: MANADA'S P.O.V.

"Pardone-moi, what did you say your name was again?"

"Max, but Canada likes calling me Manada…" This French bastard can't remember my name at all…

"Right, I'm sorry… I was wondering if you knew where Canada was." What's he saying? I woke him up this morning.

"I woke him up. Has he eaten breakfast yet? I've been cleaning around the house so-."

"I haven't seen him all morning…"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU THINK YOUR SON WENT MISSING AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME NOW?!" I could've smacked this guy around with a hockey stick right now… I dropped the dish I was washing and it broke, glass all over the floor. "Did you at least save some food for him?"

"Oui, but-."

"Okay, don't worry man, I'll go look for him. I think I might know where he is."

"Um… Okay…" So I left the Frenchy behind and raced to the bathroom and when I opened the door, there he was, soaking wet with only a towel on… If you don't think that's sexy, then you obviously don't know what sexy is… Either that, or you're just fucking dense… He ran to me.

"Manada, help me please…" Crying? Holy shit, he's crying.

"Calm down… Your dad said he didn't see you all morning while I was working so I came looking for you. I thought you'd be in here…"

"Where were you when I needed you most?" He grabbed me, he almost scratched me because he was holding on so tight. But I'd forgive him even if he stabbed me with a knife… "I'm so sorry Man-."

"Sorry for what?" Not good. He's crying and he thinks he did something wrong.

"Come on Canada I said I was sorry!" That hamburger eating son of a bitch came out of the shower, also wearing nothing but a towel, but he's not as sexy looking. In fact, he's repulsive. He even had excess body fat (I think the ladies nowadays call it a muffin top)!

"YOU, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY MAN?!" I left Canada in the hallway, shut the door and faced this bastard head on. "YOU HURT HIM, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?! ANSWER ME NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I took him by the shoulders, pushing him up against the wall. I could rip this asshole apart with my bear hands right about now.

"It's all your fault!"

"You were in here with him, so it's your fault he's out there crying his eyes out!"

"It's your fault because of what you did!"

"You saw, eh?"

"Of course I saw! I bet everyone in Texas heard you!"

"You son of a bitch, I don't care what the hell you saw because in reality it's none of your fucking business. And so what if I forgot to lock the door? Sometimes being walked in on can lead to even more excitement… And forgetting about last night, the bottom line is that you were in here with Canada and made him cry! SO YOU BETTER COUGH UP SOME FUCKING ANSWERS OR MY HOCKEY STICK IS GONNA BE THE ONE TO TALK!"

**Dum dum dum…**

**Writing from Manada's p.o.v. is fun! I still hope I get to see my little China tomorrow… I wanna stuff his face with cookies and cakes and pie! He's just that cute…**


	10. Day 2 part 3

**I HAVE A PROBLEM**

**I don't think I like China anymore… I got his phone number and stuff (although I've been too chicken to call him), but he just seems too serious for me… For instance I have a tendency to balance stuff on my head (and I have done this in public before when my hands are full). In school last Friday I was trying to balance my books on my head while rolling around my useless book bag and trying to open the door to my next class. So China opens the door for me, my things fall from my head (this rarely ever happens. I have a 99% accuracy, nothing falling down rate. That's not even a lie. I've done this with heavy textbooks, cake and cans of soda!) And he says: "Well I don't know why she was trying to balance that stuff on her head."**

**Not only did he say it in a mean way, but I felt like kicking him in the balls… He didn't even help me with my books… Jerk… Oh well… I tend to get over these romantic feelings quickly… I think I have a problem…**

**Carbon Copy**

Manada's P.O.V. (I love this guy)

This son of a bitch has been getting on my nerves. Yesterday he insults my man's ideas reguarding food, today he's naked with him in the shower and the worst part: he made him cry. I can't take it. I'll seriously kill this son of a bitch! "Tell me, where did you fucking touch him?"

"Huh?"

"WHERE DID YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM?!"

"Look, you're making a big mistake…"

"I don't think I'm making a mistake. You were in here with him, soaking wet, naked, wearing nothing but a towel. You were the only two In here. You made him cry… IF YOU MAKE MY MAN CRY, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I bashed his dense skull against the wall, not that it cracked (he's just that dense). "Where did you touch him?"

"He was cute so… He said his butt was sore so I just…"

"What did you do?"

"I jerked him off…"

"You son of a bitch… He's mine…"

Meanwhile…

Canada's P.O.V.

"Papa, I need your help." I went to where Papa was, he was in the kitchen eating some Wheat Crunch (they're made in Alberta, it's great).

"Matthieu, you're soaking wet." He let me sit down. I was wearing nothing but a towel, even so he let me sit down. "Would you like a drink?"

"Non… Papa, I think America's trying to make me his 51st state…"

"What makes you say that?"

"He suggested taking a bath together like old times and he touched me… In my private places…"

"You stay here, I will get Angleterre." And then Papa ran off trying to find England. I could hear him screaming from the where I was sitting.

"What's the matter with you?" Sealand came in. He must've been confused seeing me wear nothing but a towel with tears on my face. "You know, eating sweets always cheers me up!" He took a chocolate bar out of his pocket and gave it to me. "I have plenty in my own personal stash, so you can keep it. Allright?"

"Um… Okay…" I think that's the first time Sealand even noticed me… "Thanks."

"Canada, what happened to you?" England came in. "You're getting water all over the place.

"He's sad you bloody git! Leave him alone!" Sealand shouted.

"You watch you're language!"

"Jerk."

"Nevermind that, did you listen to a word I said or not?! Our son was practically-." France remembered Sealand and walked to him, covering his ears. "OUR LITTLE BOY WAS PRACTICALLY RAPED! YOU RAISED AMERICA, YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"And why are you blaming me?!" England shouted, getting a beer from the fridge. "It's America's doing, so yell at him not me!"

"You're the reason why Mon Fils ended up being forgotten all his life! You took him away from me when he was just a boy!" Papa did have a point. Although he did raise me for a good amount of time, England eventually took over and he raised me… But I'm more French than I am English, and that was evident by my hair, eyes and breaking out into French. He didn't like it.

"I already took care of everything. I don't understand why everyone's fighting like animals." Manada came back.

"Oh, merci. Thank you for finding him…" France let go of Sealand, making the beer out of England's hand and shaking Manada's hand (I guess it's Papa's way of thanking him). "How can I ever pay you back?"

"It's nothing really."

"Bloody frog… Anyway, thank you for finding Canada. But, where is America?" England asked, looking to his left, then his right. But I couldn't hear what Manada said afterward because Sealand was asking me something.

"Hey Canada, are you really okay? You don't look too well."

"I'm fine. Thanks though." I was about to get up when I tripped, almost crushing my little brother.

"Hey, you have to becareful!" Manada picked me up suddenly, hugging me after I got on my feet. "I think you should go to bed."

"No, I'm fine."

"Just go to bed, I'll bring you something to eat and you can relax." He forced me to my room and pushed me onto bed. He closed the door. "Now show me where he hurt you."

"Not this again… For the love of god, my ass has suffered enough!"

"I'm not going to do anything, just show me where he touched you so I can beat the shit out of him later on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

So I took off the towel despite my embaressment. He looked at me in a way that made me feel like he could see right through me. Still, he treated me nicely, touching me gently and making sure I was okay.

"At least he didn't hurt you too bad… That's the only good thing about all of this…"

"Hey… Um… Well, why have you been so nice to me?" After he finished examining me, he lied down next to me, holding me by the waist.

"I guess… I guess it's because…" He paused, it was silent for a few seconds but I got no response. "I don't know…" He let go of me, crawling to the other side of the bed and hugging his knees.

Manada's P.O.V. (I still love this guy)

How do I respond? How am I supposed to act when he asks me things like that? After what happened just now and what happened last night, I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO!

"Are you okay?"

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

"I just wanted to make sure… You seem tense."

My face was burning… My heart is racing I'm gonna get a heart attack… It's something about him… I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself…

"Um… Manada?"

"What's the matter?"

He looked nervous at first, but then he smiled at me… Holy shit he's adorable… That smile can cure anything. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Well… You're welcome… But I failed, I was late-." Holy shit, he kissed my cheek. That's it, I CAN'T TAKE THIS TORTURE. "GOD DAMMIT, GET OVER HERE!" So I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down with me.

"No, please don't. I'm still sore…" His face was red, making my condition worse. I'm going to have a stroke any minute now because he's adorable as fuck… "Can't we just hold onto eachother?" Although I never pictured myself as the cuddling type, I just held him close. Even feeling his body against mine was enough… So we stood there, lying in bed and I held him back… Not quite what I expected for today, but I think it worked out pretty well…

**I just realized that I'm Manada to my Scandinavian friend's Canada… It's unfortunate but true… I am my favorite 2p country… I find we're very similar. And I'm not just going by how fans write about him either. He's one of the only few official 2p's released by Himaruya himself… Should I be alarmed or should I be happy? Maybe I'll just find my Canada and play with him for a while…**


End file.
